Percy Jackson 8th grade
by Rriggs62
Summary: Percy is in 8th grade and is going to public school on the first day something doesn't seem right about his math teacher miss Mac
1. Chapter 1

so I'm writing this just so I can work on my grammar and spelling. to give you an idea how bad it is im 16 years of age and English is my first and only langue so find and error please point it out as I said I wanna improve my spelling and grammar also anything Parenthesis is me as saying something or explains any thing in quotes is people talking anything else is thought

I don't own Percy Jackson or any people from the Percy Jackson stories, I do not own any of these charters enless other wise stated

chapter one public school. Percy POV

hi I'm Percy Jackson. yes that kid you heard about on the news. I did not mean to blow up that greyhound bus or that gym really it wasn't my fault, anyways this year I'm starting 8th grade at New York public middle school.

the way this school works is at the end of each year you get a team A B or C all at random, I'm on 8A witch means I'm an 8th grader on A team. each team has four teachers one for each subject math science history English. next week is my frist day of school their. most kids have been their sense the 6th grade but I tend to get kicked out of school. but let's start our story.

class assments

homeroom -Mr.K

1 English- Mr.K

2\. math -

3\. science miss Gotham ( that was one of my teacher nick names cuz she sounded like batman.)

4\. history- miss Ming

5\. gym/health

6\. reading

chapter one Percy POV

"sup I'm Percy Jackson and I'm the son of Poseidon and yes the Greek god, yes they are all real and yes all the Greek myths are rea.l" "I've been the new kid enough to know the deal you got your popular kids who are normal the jocks, the nerds , the band kids and the rejects that try to find a group. that's how it works at all the schools I've been to and that's probably how it works all school, everyone in their little groups keeping newcomers out and thinking their so gods damn cool."

I walk up to Mr.k and ask for my locker number and code. Mr.k says " well I assume you must be Percy Jackson " I mumble a "yeah" he hands me my locker number and code locker number 321 and code 2-4-10. I open my locker and toss my crap in there. I see everyone with their little groups this time is a bit different those there's the scene kids, jocks, bandies, populars, stoners, skaters. not to different than what's normal.

Mr.k yells " after you put away your things come to homeroom" people slowly go off to their homerooms. Mr.k gives us our homeroom seats for the year and tells us that today is a Day 1 long 2 witch means we start the day off with block one and 2 is longer than the other classes.

lucky me English than long math today will be fun.

Mr.k starts his class of by telling us we will be giving a weekly assessments sheet which gives us all of our assessments for the week. so you could do all your English work in one day really. every week we have a juneral but, you don't know what it's on till midweek every Friday we have a proofreading test. ( I'll explain it) a proofreading test is a test where the teacher will put grammar spelling errors in a test that the students have to find and fix it. ( yes I failed everyone grammar and I aren't the best of friends aka we are like Percy and monsters) "these test will make or break your grade" Mr.k said " each week will do a new grammar rule and that's what the test will be on and it will have old grammar rules as well." To see what you know I'm gonna give you a pre-test on grammar." the test takes the rest of class I'm pretty sure I got everyone wrong.

I head in to math with . as soon as I walk in a feel a Aura, which means is either a demigod or monster, just to be on the safe side I keep riptide my deadly ballpoint pen in my hands. She gives us our seats. She explains what we will cover this year. me being the ADHD dyslexic idiot I am stop paying attention ( as a human who has both of those too that's how it feels sometimes if you don't like it I'll change cause I don't wanna offend people) heh she kinda looks like an Athena kid blond and hair grey eyes. I wonder if she is, having a demigod teacher would be pretty nice, I mean even if it's my dad's worst enemy, but when a dam hellhound comes in she can help so I don't look like a criminal again. " Perseus Jackson pay attention" an annoyed yells but I say back " please call me Percy,ma'am perseus is a bad omen" comes over and I notice something she has a camp necklace, well I hope it is. she says " okay I won't call you perseus" I mumble a " thanks" the bell rings and I keep thinking " she's a kid of Athena, if I'm right she probably can tell I'm a demigod too, I guess I'm Tomorrow I'll be wearing my camp shirt and necklace, and see what happens.

during 3rd tells us how fun physical science will be and how she wants a good year. She flies thru the parts of physical science well learn. " any question" she ask I raise my hand and say " will we be doing any labs " she looks at the seating chart and says "perseus is it?" I say " I would like it better if you called me Percy" she nods and says " yes, Percy we will do a few labs but not many" after a bit of talking the bell rings and it's lunch time.

during lunch all three 8th grade teams mix, and that's when I really see everyone's little group acting like they are the coolest on this earth since the ice age. I grab whatever looks half good and find an empty table. I look at the PB and J, I grab Tyson would have loved this I miss the big guy. after I'm done eating a girl comes up to me " hi, I'm Jen we have math with during the same class time" I spoke and said " haha yeah I'm Percy" Jen asked what school I was at before here, I said "a bunch of them" she gave me a weird look and said " oh okay" and she walks off, I just shrug.

during fourth tells us what she wants us to do over the following year and; tells us what we will be learning She says a list " we will learn about ancient greece, Rome, egypt, and the Chinese dynasties" I smirk looks like I'll be getting an A on the first unit. noticed me smile and said " something comical Perseus" I say " please call me Percy ma'am" miss Ming says " do not back talk, did I ask you to speak?" I say very sassy " well you did ask me a question ma'am" I know I shouldn't have said it but I mean come on golden chances don't come often, " I will only say this to you one more time, do not speak enless I ask a question " I decided I don't want to get in anymore trouble in her class today so I say " yes ma'am "' the bells rings witch signs for class to end

on the way down to gym a boy comes up to me " you the new kid?" I nod " well I'm Roy smith" says the boy. " I'm Percy Jackson " Roy holds out his hand to shake and I shake it " nice to meet you man" says Roy " you too man" I state. as I get down to the gym I notice everyone on 8A has gym at the same time, it's about 90ish kids. I notice there is four teachers.

" hello I am Mr.B calls out a guy with grey hair and beard I will be one of teachers Mr.K homeroom will be with me"

" hi kids welcome back says a teacher with grey pony tail you all should know me by now if you don't I'm miss Sullivan, homerooms will be with me"

" welcome back " holy Hera why the hell did the higher a overweight gym teacher, I'm talking this gym teacher isn't just a little overweight she like seriously like obsess, aren't gym teacher suppose to be fit and healthy, " I am , miss Gotham kids you're with me "

" I'm assuming you all have the brains to tell you know who you're with now"

after everyone goes over to there PE teacher, they gives us seats and that's it bell rings and we leave

as everyone else heads off to Foreign language I'm heading off to reading, which I need extra help because of my dyslexia. it's a small group me and one other kid named Aaron. miss burton tells us what rules we will be learning and she brings out come cake and says " I always give my 8th graders some cake on the first day, it's their last frist day here, would you to like a slice " I nod my head so does Aaron. she askes us when our Brith days are so she can give us cake and a book "' I say mine just past on august 18th" she says "well on September 18th I'll make a cake, what is your favroit type and frosting "

I says " chocolate with chocolate frosting please" she goes " very easy" Aaron really didn't talk much during reading. miss burton looks at the clock and goes " better go get your things for dismissal"

I get my things out of my locker and wait for the bell to ring

I won't do all the classes every chapter only when I have the time so please read and tell what grammar and spelling issues I had


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN PJO

chapter 2 Percy POV

the next day as I'm getting ready I make sure to wear my camp half blood shirt and camp necklace, to see if is a demigod like I suspect.

as I go down out the door my mom yells " have a good day Percy" " I can try " I say back quickly.

on the walk to school I think to myself she has to be a demigod, she has a camp necklace, the aura no way she isn't a demigod, if she is and I'm right about thinking she is a child of Athena like annabeth, Gods I miss her, I miss camp really Tyson Grover the stolls even Mr.D.

I get school toss my bag in my locker and sit in homeroom mr.k tells us "today will be a day two long three" good I think math first I can be ready to tell if she's one of us or not. bell rings and I'm off to math

I walk in and a warm up is on the board,even for someone with dyslexia this one easy "5+x=10 what does x equals " I write down x=5 and I plug it in 5+5=10. comes over and says "very good Percy" she didn't even notice the shirt or necklace maybe she's just acting or didn't see the camp half blood in the shirt. miss Mac says " who wants to go up to the board" I don't even raise my hand one I don't like going up two my handwriting is very messy. "Percy why don't you go up to the board" she says I sigh and go up there, but on my way up she sees my shirt and her expression is shocked for a second before she compose herself. i write the answers and sit back down. I hear " Perseus stay after for a moment" okay so I hope I'm right and she's a Demigod not a monsters.

the bell rings and I stay after shuts the door the " Who is your parent Percy" " Poseidon, king of the seas, brother to Zeus and Hades , one of the big three, who is your godly parent " " Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy " I nod and say " umm can I have a pass to for class please" she quickly makes one and says " here and after school please come to my room"

as I leave she lets her next class in, I walk in to 's room and give her the pass and she nods and tells me to sit down.

all my other classes go by in a blur waiting for the end of the day to see what wanted to talk about as the final Minutes go by in mr.k class i can't stop staring at the clock final the bell rings and I walk to miss. macs room

" Percy sit down we have much to talk about " she says, I pull over a chair and sit " I dislike your father. now tell me what you have done to make me like you " " I returned the stolen bolt, and I have sailed the sea of monsters, I couldn't have done any of that if it haven't been for Grover and Your sister Annabeth" "what were you doing the sea of monster" she asked " some poised thaila tree and the camp was going to be overrun by monsters and Grover got trapped by a cyclops " okay. she said "'you may leave now " and that's I what do and I start my walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

9-16-14

"HUSSLE" screams mr.b as we jog our warm

up lap being in pretty good shape from the summer so I can still keep a good pace. Mr.B blows his whilst and my class over to him " today we have a special guess who's going to being teaching is sword fighting, now if I see any of you cupcakes messing around you will have detention for the rest of the year " looking around I see all the other kids get the same speech but sword fighting will be easy I'm probably better than the guy teaching us. I mean I didn't fight arese and win or anything

I sit in the back waiting for the guys who's gonna teach us sword fighting to show up, when he does I know who it is right away, Malcolm form the Athena cabin.

malcolm starts talking right away " alright listen up guys today I'll teach you the basic for offense. at my camp I am the best sword fighter th" " you sure about that Malcolm" he looks at me and grins, keeping his teacher mode on " well Percy if you think you're better than I am at swordsmanship why don't we spare"

I get up from the wooden gym floor and say " alright where the armer man" Malcolm points to a box, I quickly get it all on and pull riptide out of my pocket.

Malcolm use a three foot bronze sword that's well blanched for him. We start sparring he tries to get me where my guards off but that's a big mistake I quickly block and parry his sword and it clatters to the floor. " as you see Percy used my own weight against me causing me to drop my sword" Malcolm stated. i recap riptide and sit down grinning. Somebody taps my shoulder and I turn around I see Jen and she stars talking "wow Percy you're wicked good at sword fighting" Jen says this in a flirty way. I'm not sure why but it makes miss Annabeth a bit more.

"Alright listen up guys" Malcome Booms " I want everyone to get in to pairs and Percy I want you to help out people" I do as I'm told and walk around showing people a good stance and how to hold the sword well.

When I past Jen she's very good at this " have you done sword fighting before" I ask "no,I never even touched a sword till now" (I'm thinking of making her a demigod I'm not sure yet) I keep walking around and make my way over to Malcome "hey we may have a unclaimed demigod on our hands" Malcome gave me a worried look and spoke quick and quitely "who" " Jen she way to good with that sword for her frist time, no mortal is that good frist time around" I say

" Percy I want you to keep an eye on here,make sure no trouble comes up"

The bell rings and I head off to reading with Aaron, he seems like a pretty cool kid. Miss burton tells us to grab our binders and sit down and start the new spelling rule ( I did this all through out my middle and elementary years) we go over the rule and spell word on a mini white board I hold up the word " Percy your b is backwards" miss burton says. I feel my face turn red and quickly fix the b. After that we finished the work she had for us that day. " Percy I heard that you embarrassed the guess gym teacher today is that true?" Miss burton asked " funny story really" I say " see Malcome and I went to the same summer camp see I was a camper and he was a consler there, I really am just a bit better than he is, but he still is one of the best back at camp" smiles and says " you guys should go back to class now" I say a quick " see you tomorrow" and head out the door

I walk up stairs talking to Aaron about how the year has been pretty good so far he just kinda agrees with me and keep waking. I stop at Mr.k class and walk in and sit down " good morning Percy" says " morning mr.k" I replie soon everyone starts filling in and we go over the homework. " this week juneral will be to write about a sibling and if you don't have any then write about somebody so close that they could be one. It has to be atleast 300 words this will be due Friday " he says I get kinda sad, it made think about Tyson and i really do miss the big guy. A kid in the coner raises their hand " umm mr.k we haven't gotten our juneral yet" the kid said "that's right I almost forgot to give them to you " he throws junerals at us littalry yelling "catch" or " watch out" after its al said and done the bell rings and I head off to my next class.

Sweet I have math next said no body ever. I get to class and I sit down Jen walks over to me and starts talking about gym " your really good at sword fighting when did you start?" She asked " I started summer going in to 7th grade at camp,same camp Malcome from" i say " that's must be weird" Jen says" somebody you went to camp with is now your teacher" " well " i start but I don't finsh because starts the lesson we go over the homework and then we do some problem on the topic one step verbal eqtions like X-20=10 what does X equal. The bell rings and class ends.

The rest of the day goes by slowly but finally the end of the day bell rings and I can go home.

As I start my walk something feels off but I don't know what. I keep walking and thinking about gym it'd be pretty cool if Malcome is there all year, but if he is so many monsters would come. I mean just me alone atracks a bunch of them now add to grown demigod all in one school this won't be good,but I thoughts are quickly stoped when I hear "perseus Jackson come here" now I know when you hear a stranger call your name you should yell "stranger danger" and run away but I'm a Demi God so it's probably not a kidnapper. I jog over to where I heard the voice.

I see a guy in sandles shorts and a tanktop. He looks really fimarly, I know I seen him before, but before I ask he says " it's me lord Apollo God of poetry achery the sun and music" " lord Apollo what are you doing here" " you see Percy I need a favor" when a god ask you for a favor it's never good and you can't say no " what is it sir" I ask him he goes " you see I got my bow stollen and I need it make, I can't be a the God of archery with out a bow, and in return I'll give you the gift of singing" I say " I'll do it lord Apollo and thank for the generous gift" when will singing ever help me i think. " sir do you have any clue who stole it" I say " yes I do I think it was one of my children trying to be funny" he spit out angerly " I will go to camp Friday night and get it sir" Apollo goes " thanks perce" and leaves and turn my head and shut my eyes a God going super nova will kill you if you look at it straight on.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

9-18-14 Friday

I'm packed for camp. My mom wasn't too thrilled about me getting another quest, but you can't just say no to a God. That won't end will. We get to camp pretty quickly I say goodbye to my mom and start walking up half-blood hill. Mr.D knows i'm here for the weekend and why so does charon when I get to the big house charom greets me. "so charon do you have any ideas who would have it" I ask quietly making sure no ones around to here it " I do not, but stealing anything from a god is a serious offence hades help the child who stole it" charon said " little brats" said mr.D as usually

I go to my cabin and put my things there and head off to the Apollo cabin. I knock and I hear a voice say "come in" wow still a lot of kids here even after summer

Will solace, Adam smiths, Ben Petal, Josh mcMan and Charile wood. When I walk in a get sup Percy,yo Percy and Annabeth isn't here Percy. I sit down on a empty bed look around to see if anybody hiding anything. I don't see anything out of the normal bows hanging up on the far right wall none of them look like apollos or godly, beds nicely made desk cover in paper. I'm starting to think it wasn't one of his own kids but I keep looking around. " Percy I know our dad told you too look for his bow and I know none of took it I already looked around" said will "oh sorry I didn't know you guys knew" " yeah" will spoke with obvious anyone. " well I'm going to go checks the ares cabin see you guys at dinner"

I quickly jog over to the arise cabin I knock on the door and hear " who is it" from somebody that not clarise "It's me Percy" "fine come in" I look around the cabin is well empty. " what do you want" says the girl " I just wanted to see what other cabins looked like, I'm alone in my cabin and really only ever been in mine so I decided today to look inside other Gods cabin with permission from their children of course" I completely lied about that one, but this gives me an excuse to look around, I can feel something powerful in here already. "well punk can you tell how ares's cabin is the better one out of them all" she says " sorry but I forgot your name what is it again?" Gwen she says " well I'm not too sure which one is better because I've only seen three cabins mine apollos and yours" I keep looking around but I don't see anything that looks different or off. " can I use the bathroom in here" I ask " sure" she said

When I get in there I think about what is in there cabin

a wall of different weapons

a few beds

a desk

I Must be missing something I can feel the weapon I just can't see it. okay I need to get out of the bathroom now I flush to toilet and wash my hands. When I get back out there she goes " are you done yet?" I nod my head take one last look at the weapons wall it looks kinda weird, like closer than it should be. I walk outside and when I get out there I notice that cabin outside wall where the weapons are goes out about a foot further than it does inside. It's probably just the weapons taking up space, I walk over to the Apollo cabin and the doors open so I walk in and I study the wall and it kinda goes out too.

Final the dinner bell goes off I'm crazy Hungry. I grab my food and push a portion in and say " to Poseidon and also Athena and asks could you please help out on this one I don't have annabeth or Grover to help me out here" As much as i would hate to tell Annabeth this she helped me a lot in the past and saved my butt too many times, she is smarter than me. Charion stomps his feet and says " no capture the flag tonight" a few boos here and there. I'm pretty bumbed about it. After I eat dinner i wait for the other to finsh

After dinner we have a camp fire the happier and louder we sing the warmer the fire will leads the songs and everyone's singing along and laughing. I thinks its one of the best part about camp singing and just being normal not training for any future quest or learing about what type of monster wants to kill you. Just doing mortal camp stuff is nice sometimes. Then I get an idea right now I could sneak off and check Aries cabin again.

I slowly get up and walk away once I'm a good distance away I start running. by the time I get to there cabin I'm out of breath but I turn the light on and start at the weapons wall. I pull some weapons. I'd be pretty cool if was one of those pull the thing and a door appears type of deals. After a few don't work I knock on the wall and it sounds hallow. So I was right they did stash it in here. I here people coming I Leave and act like I was at the fire the whole time I go off to my cabin and get ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

9-19-15

I wake up its Sunday morning I have till 2 o'clock to find the bow. I run as fast as I can to the big house, it still early no ones even up for breakfast yet. When I get there I notice charions awake. " charon I think apollos bow is in the aires cabin they have a fake wall type thing, last night after the fire I went in the Cabin to look closer at the wall" I say quickly " I will have to look, but you know these are very serious claims right" I say " yes sir but I don't know who stole it" "' Percy Apollo doesn't care who stole it he just needs it back to keep things in order, during breakfast I will check things out" I nod and walk around camp till breakfast. The conch sounds singling breakfast and I walk over to the lonely table and notice charon really is looking in the aires cabin, about 20 minutes later he comes back with the bow! But he looks very mad.

" who stole apollos bow I know it was from the Ares cabin, this is a very serious offence breaking old laws from before I or mr.d where born. Stealing a god's objects can be puns punishable by death, witch if you tells us now won't happen" a flash of light comes " charon calm down I took it and put it in the airse cabin" said who I think is lady artemis " lady artemis, how are you" he' asked " all is well charon" " may I ask why you stole your brother bow " charon questioned " to teach him a lesson about flirting with my hunters, I will go give him his bow"

Everyone looked away as she went super nova


End file.
